Final Deviation
by RiPa
Summary: Paine and Rikku's relationship changes, and along with this, Paine has to discover who she really is, and why she's closed off.Will their relationship last through Paine's difficult time? RikkuPaine, Shoujoai stuff. R&R please! No Flamers please.
1. Perfect Day:Nothing's Standing In My Way

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, only the situations and storyline. Square owns the rest. So don't use please. Constructive criticism is accepted also. :)

The sword cut through the cold morning air, almost as if it would slice through the sun itself, as she ran through her training once more. She paused to let the cool breeze of the unawake world sweep across her features, savouring the peacefulness she could find up on the deck of the Celsius.

The deck in the mornings was like her, cool, calm and peaceful, and isolated. Well, usually.

This morning though, Paine sensed a difference. The sun was a little higher, and the breeze was less than it used to be, this day would be different. Heck, it already was. It was That day. Paine heard the faintest of movements she turned with her sword up against the intruder's neck, and froze when she heard he thick pleading accent of the Al Bhed begging her to put the sword down. Paine did so immediately, dropping it to the floor in haste.

"Oui luimt'ja gemmat sa!" The thick Al Bhed accent came once again, but this time with anger.

"Tuh'd chayg ib uh baubma drah." Paine returned to her non-committing gaze, leaning on the hilt of her sword as the point touched the deck.

"E qych'd chaygehk! Calsa qrah tut E haat du chayg ib rana du cyo kuut sunhehk?" Rikku's anger was beginning to fade, Paine noticed, to be replaced by her usual bounce and bubble. Paine looked at the sky again, noticing it was, on this rare occasion, clear; another definite sign something was different.

"Since when did you come up here to say good morning to me?" Paine felt relaxed as a small smile threatened to taint her lips. She began to think the young Al Bhed was becoming attached to her. Paine watched carefully and almost unconsciously as the seventeen year old suddenly gained an ever-so-slight change of colour in her usually golden cheeks. Was she blushing slightly? If so, why?

Furrowing her brows, Paine tried to work out why there was a blush on Rikku's cheeks, and came to no conclusion at that moment.

"Since…since I wanted to! We are good friends after all!" The blonde stuttered, and Paine raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner. It was amusing watching the scantily-clad thief become tongue tied, but she wouldn't laugh, that would be hurtful towards the thief. Since when did that bother her?

"You and Yuna are better friends than we are, so why haven't you greeted her yet?" Paine knew from instinct Yuna was awake now, and that Rikku had been careless enough to be the loud one to wake her, before rushing straight to the deck. She had a knack for being loud and clumsy.

"She was asleep, and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out in Luca or Besaid today?" Rikku leaned forwards in a questioning look to her friend, with her hands behind her back. Paine noticed her eyes were an emerald colour, and turned, coughing as she realised she was staring. It wasn't in her nature to stare as if she was interested in something, much less Rikku's eyes. Paine only ever let the guard down on her eyes for Rikku, knowing Rikku wouldn't laugh, but she still wouldn't cry in front of anyone. Yes, she did cry, but only when she was positive she was in solitude, and that it was sufficient enough a reason for her to do so.

"I suppose we could go to Besaid, seeing as we're always in Luca. And I thought that maybe you could catch up with your friends in Besaid, the ones you talk about, but have never seen since joining the Gullwings." Paine lifted her sword with ease and slid it into the sheath. Normally in battle, her sheath wouldn't be present, but as it was only a practice, she brought it out.

"Awwww, Paine! You're so sweet!" Rikku almost danced and Paine flinched.

_Sweet?_ She thought, cringing alone at that before Rikku engulfed her in a hug.

Paine didn't move as the thief wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Rikku didn't let go, and she assumed she wouldn't until she got a decent hug back.

Paine checked for anyone else on the deck carefully before she lightly placed her arms around the blonde's waist, and rested her head in Rikku's shoulder. She felt Rikku's mouth curl into a smile as Paine showed some affection for the thief. Paine? Affection? She could throw up at the thought, but she didn't move, continuing to let the thief hug her, and she hugged back.

"Hey, don't you think we should be getting something to eat? I'm starved." Paine broke the silence, pulling her head back to look at the grinning Al Bhed. She nodded and let go before looking at Paine, waiting for the second reason. "If anyone finds out about that…well, you understand?" Rikku nodded, before skipping off towards the elevator. Paine followed and soon they were heading towards the Cabin in search of something remotely edible.

Al Bhed Translations-----------------

Oui luimt'ja gemmat sa! - You could've killed me!

Tuh'd chayg ib uh baubma drah. - Don't sneak up on people then.

E qych'd chaygehk! Calsa qrah tut E haat du chayg ib rana du cyo kuut sunhehk? - I wasn't sneaking! Since when did I need to sneak up here to say good morning?

A/N: Reviews are lovely things aren't they? So be lovely people and review please, I love mine and always respond with new chaps from lots of good reviews! Neways, enjoy! N hope my Al Bhed was good enough. :)


	2. No Means Yes

Final Deviation chapter 2

No Means Yes

Paine's POV

Myself and Rikku enter the cabin to find Yuna at the bar with Barkeep.

"Hey!" She smiles happily at both me and Rikku, and Rikku bolts up to her cousin, engulfing her in a hug. I roll my eyes, as my usual sign of acknowledgement and sit down with a glass of water Barkeep hands me. I thank him and sit down with my drink, awaiting my usual order from Barkeep.

Rikku, shortly after, was sitting next to me, clinging to her arm in an unusual manner. So I send her one of her famous looks and Rikku grins, causing me to become suspicious.

"Paine, there's a favour I wanted to ask you…" Rikku looked back at Yuna and she nodded Rikku onwards. I look up to try and read Yuna's eyes, but to no avail, she wasn't going to give away anything.

"What?" My monotone voice sounds a little shaky, a bit like the way my hands are shaking. The accent comes back as the language of Al Bhed flows from her lips once more.

"E geht uv fyhd oui du pa sa kenmvneaht." Rikku looked pleadingly into my eyes and visibly flinches when I stand up, knocking the glass over, shaking my head violently.

"Hu, hu qyo! Hu Rikku!"I respond immediately, as Yuna watches on unknowingly. Yuna you see doesn't know a word of Al Bhed.

"She said no, no way." Rikku explains to her. "Paine, all you'd have to do is hug me, and give me a kiss on the cheek from time to time. I swear that's it! I don't want Gippal trying it on with me anymore. Please Paine."

"Why me, why not Yuna? Or Buddy or something?" Why me? It's like they're backing me into a corner, just because I'd scare him.

"Buddy is like a brother to me, and Yuna's my cousin, and Shinra's just a kid. Paine, Gippal wouldn't go near me if he thought we were dating. He knows you'd kill him! Please Paine! No-one will laugh, ok, I promise or I'll kill them!" Rikku's almost hysterical as she begs, and somehow I felt my mind weaken. Maybe it was just to help out a friend, but I knew it was something tugging at me inside.

"Alright, but if anyone laughs…" I point out to Rikku purposefully, and she stands up, taking my arm and leading me back towards the deck. Confusion clouds my mind as we arrive up there. "What are we doing up here?"

"Paine, if Gippal's to believe that we're a real thing, it means you and…well, it means we have to kiss." My eyes widen in shock. I panic, looking around me. Rikku holds my hands so I calm down. This is my friend though, why would I kiss her? "If you can do it out here, you can do it in front of Gippal."

I watch her close her eyes and I tell myself it's purely for our friendship. I let her hands go, put my hands either side of her waist and before I know it, I'm kissing her. The kiss is light, until she deepens it, only so it will be more convincing.

"See, how hard was that? Oh, and Painey, we're going to have to share a bed, and you're going to have to be more protective of me in front of Gippal." I nodded nervously and panic again. She hugs me as she did this morning to assure me we are still friends, and I guess that she appreciates it. We both head for the bridge, and await the entrance of Gippal onto the ship.

Both Rikku and I look at each other as he enters, a bit like a signal to say its all go. I move slightly closer, a little more comfortable now that I know the crew is in on the whole idea, as Gippal begins to walk over. Gippal smiles at Rikku, and I shoot him a hard look.

"Whoa! What's up with Ice-Maiden there?" He questions, as he approaches Rikku.

"She's just a little over-protective." Rikku smiles and Gippal smiles back; warm smiles I note. I walk past him and into the elevator, looking pissed off, and Rikku runs to catch the elevator. I can only just hear a small part of the conversation before the lift begins:

"Paine, wait!" Rikku's voice sounds pained, no pun intended.

"Rikku, why are you so worried about her? She'll get over the fact that we have something she could never have." This, I know Rikku was expecting.

"She's my girlfriend! Of course I'm worried about her!" This would have Gippal gawping, and I laugh to myself, before hearing those words that'll make this harder to convince him with. "We love each other!"

Now I have to act all lovey-dovey?

I don't think that was part of the deal from where I was sitting. Her respect points just went down to 40.

Al Bhed Translations---------------------

I kind of want you to pretend to be my girlfriend – E geht uv fyhd oui du pa sa kenmvneaht.

No, no way! No Rikku! – Hu, hu fyo! Hu Rikku!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. :D Well, all three so far. Lol. Neways, enjoy this. I know it's a lil fast and ridiculous, but hey, what the heck! Final Fantasy is just that, a fantasy world. Neways, enjoy. ;)

Xxxxx Laney D. xxxxX


	3. Al Bhed Actress

**Chapter 3: Al Bhed Actress **

**The usual disclaimer, etc.**

**A/N: ElusiveFoxFire – glad I made u laugh. I thought I may ad a lil humour at some point. Also I hope it isn't TOO ridiculous.**

**Neways, I love having reviews. :) Trust me, my fics will be getting better, I just have to get used to a more futuristic aspect of it, and I usually only write real-life ones. If any of you really wanna see like one part of another of my fics, I will warn you, it's also girl/girl, n it's not too explicit, but it has got sex scenes. And it was co-written by myself and a friend of mine, but e-mail me if you want to see the difference between styles. (plus it's pretty good (me and my mate would write a chapter each), so there u go)**

**Neway, I love ALL the reviews.**

**Kairistwin – glad ur liking this. I have been reading one or two of urs also. :p**

**Hofftailing – I see you can see the fun I'll have with Gippal. :p I hope you'll like.**

**Real-fan05 – Yes, so u shud be polite enuf to review! I love ur fic:p N I hope to see more of urs missy! Thanks for the review:)  
**

**Mononoke – I hope you'll like future chaps too. I feel I've rushed it tho.**

**Unnerving Dream – I think Paine goes a lil out of character, but I hope you can excuse that as she'll regain her composure soon.**

**ElusiveFoxFire- Glad you're enjoying it. It's nice to see 2 reviews from you! **

**It's Easier Than It Looks**

I return to the bridge after a couple of hours, and stand near Rikku. She turns to look at me, and then her arms encircle my waist as she rests her head sideways on my chest. I hesitantly place my arms around her, and relax into the hug, as if she washes away my anger, which technically she does, because I was a little angry at him being so dumb, and for her previous outburst of 'we have to sleep in the same bed'.

I'm not one for emotions, but there's something about Rikku that you just can't say no to.

I notice Gippal watching from the corner of his eye. I'm unsure of what to do next, so I just turn, gently rubbing Rikku's back. My cheeks burn slightly, as this isn't my usual self, and it makes me uncomfortable, as I whisper it into Rikku's ear. She turns to look at me reassuringly and I smile softly at her, reassured she knows I'm doing ok, and so the acting begins.

"Rikku…" I whisper, loud enough for Gippal to hear. I decide to speak Al Bhed to her, hoping to hear the thick accent whisper back into my ears. "Lusa du sa pat duhekrd, E seccet oui mycd hekrd." I say it low and I guess, huskily, and she shivers in my arms. A genuine shiver as my breath grazes her ears. I hope she plays along as I maintain my close proximity.

"Paine, E tuh'd ghuq…" Rikku leans back slightly as I lean onto a part of the bridge wall that jutted out, and it made me smile genuinely at the fact that she was playing along, unfazed by my acting skills. I had to admire myself; it was a lot of fun.

"Bmayca pepo, E naymmo seccet oui." I find myself automatically pulling her closer, resting my arms around her waist. Well, her respect points will drop severely if I get barricaded with laughing and teasing.

"Fryd epui…?" Rikku almost purred it into my ear, and I shiver uncontrollably. I smile at her confidently, and kiss her cheek in between words. Ok, so this IS pretty easy, after all the time we spent getting used to it before he came on board.

"Ra'c y pek puo, ra lyh cdyht ed. Pid E lyh'd ev oui'na hud fedr sa duhekrd…" Rikku places her arms around my neck, straddling my legs carefully. We send each other a little wink, to know we're ok with each other. Her points just went up to sixty, because she was being nice enough to think about how comfortable I would be.

"Famm…" I rest my head in the crook of her neck, noticing how she actually does smell nice, and how soft her skin is. Since when do I notice that?

"E haat so meddma dreav fedr sa." She runs a hand through my hair and my lips curve into a smile in her neck, as I wonder whether to kiss her neck repeatedly. My idea and conscious thoughts collide as I debate whether to risk embarrassment or not.

"Ug, pid paryja duhekrd." Just as she gives in, my mind made itself up, and I begin to kiss her neck softly. I move up along her jaw line before I face her, making contact between her eyes and mine. I guess I never noticed how true the saying 'your eyes are the windows to your soul' is, until I looked into those emerald eyes, seeing admiration and comfort. Does she admire me for this?

"Mega ramm E femm!" I grin cheekily. She snaps at my mouth, causing me to move backwards to avoid it and then looks at me with a serious look. I wasn't exactly expecting that.

"Oui femm, un amca E fuh't keja eh hawd desa." She places her hands on her hips and I just sit, looking up at her, playing the game, as it were. The smile is still playing on my lips.

"Ug, oui feh." I roll my eyes in mock defeat, as she grins in success.

"Oui'na cu lida frah oui keja eh." I smile, before standing up, and she carefully gets up also. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning to leave.

"Tuh'd lymm sa lida." I turn back, give her another hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving for the deck to train.

Rikku joined me later on the deck and I send her a genuine smile.

"You were incredible back there." She tells me, as I place my sword back in my box.

"I told you I was a good actress." I reply, the monotone in my voice had returned since then, and I felt more relaxed.

"I got you something." I look up, interested in why this little thief is bestowing faith and kindness into me. And then she holds out a bag. I take it and look inside it. Inside are two items, and black tank top, and a really expensive leather jacket. I open my eyes in shock. "Just to say thanks, for doing this. I know you don't usually display emotion, so thanks."

"Err, you're welcome." I stutter. I watch her turn to leave and I reach out, holding her arm. Before I realise what I'm doing, my hand has gripped hers and I've turned her around. "You can make me do anything, anytime." And with that, I give her a very light kiss on her forehead, before I smile at her. She smiles and then turns to leave, and I watch her, before I look at the bag again. "Thanks" I whisper.

Even if she can't hear me, she knows I'm thankful.

Al Bhed translations------------------

Come to my bed tonight, I missed you last night – Lusa du sa pat duhekrd, E seccet oui mycd hekrd

Paine, I don't know… - Paine, E tuh'd ghuq…

Please baby, I really missed you. – Bmayca pepo, E naymmo seccet oui.

What about…? – Fryd epui…

He's a big boy, he can stand it. But I can't if you're not with me tonight… –Ra'c y pek puo, ra lyh cdyht ed. Pid E lyh'd ev oui'na hud fedr sa duhekrd…

Well…- Famm…

I need my little thief with me. – E haat so meddma dreav fedr sa.

Ok, but behave tonight – Ug, pid paryja duhekrd

Like hell I will – Mega ramm E femm

You will, or else I won't give in next time – Oui femm, un amca E fuh't keja eh hawd desa

Ok, you win – Ug, oui feh

You're so cute when you give in – Oui'na cu lida frah oui keja eh

Don't call me cute – Tuh'd lymm sa lida


	4. Drinking And Delving

**A/N: Thanks to the many reviews I'm receiving! In response, I have another chap prepared. Thanks to my new ones, as well as existing ones, you all make it worth while.**

**Chap 4**

**Drinking And Delving**

**3rd Person Again**

Paine sat in the bar part of the cabin, aboard the Celsius when Gippal walked confidently into the room. Paine acknowledged him and then turned back to her drink of Absinthe (a very strong, yet old alcoholic drink).

"Hey! Just the girl I wanted to see. I just wanted to tell you you could drop the act." Gippal sat next to her and ordered the same drink as she had from Barkeep. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt like it was a competition, but found it amusing to see his reaction to the drink.

"Drop what act?" The monotone vocals were back again, and Paine thought she'd earned the right to be mean today, toying with the ideas she could think of to do to Gippal. Her mind stopped in its trail of thoughts as the coughing of Gippal disrupted them, causing her to smirk. "Strong for you, is it?"

"What is this stuff?" He managed to make the sound audible before ordering a weaker drink from barkeep. Taking a gulp, he turned back to the amused warrior. "You know what I mean. The whole act that's supposed to convince me you and Rikku are together."

"I'll say it again; what act?" Paine looked at him and noticed how frustrated he looked.

"You and I both know she loves me, and that she wouldn't look twice at you because you don't care about anyone. You're heartless." Paine let the glass she was drinking from hit the bar with a thud as she looked down at it. "What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Well, I don't think I remember her telling me that when she was telling me that I was the best she'd ever had." Gippal's face dropped in shock and Paine stood, causing him to do so also. The height difference didn't stop Paine from having the upper hand. "If you touch her, I'll hunt you down and feed you to Sin himself, understand? Stay away from my girl."

Paine began to walk towards the elevator, but stopped, before turning back to grab the bag Rikku had given her. Gippal looked at her and the silence between them meant that he wasn't going to give up easily. Paine glared at him and as the doors shut, she sent him one last warning look.

Rikku entered the deck later that night to see Paine wearing the items she'd bought her. Smiling, Rikku made her way over to the warrior who was sitting with her legs out in front of her. She sat next to Paine and they sat in silence for a while, before Paine turned to her.

"Do you think I'm heartless?" Rikku turned to look questioningly at the sudden question from her friend.

"No! Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this for me. Why?" Rikku sent a question back, as Paine turned her eyesight back to the clouds, watching as the sun began to set.

"It's nothing really. Just some dumb thing Gippal said." Rikku felt the anger begin to rise within her. How did Gippal have a right to tell her she was heartless? If anything, Paine had a huge heart to do such a huge favour for her. Rikku was ready to tell him, but that meant she'd have to break their cover, and she didn't want to do that until he got the message that she was unavailable. She looked at the warrior again, and shifted to sit between the warriors legs. Rikku was surprised when Paine welcomed the affection and slipped her arms around her waist. "He said I wasn't capable of caring for anyone."

"He doesn't understand what he's talking about. He's an idiot, anyone can see that you care about me and Yunie, and we care about our Dr.P!" Rikku leaned backwards, finding Paine's body supported her own.

"Thanks. For this, I mean. And for the shirt and jacket." Paine rested her head on Rikku's, and Rikku sighed contentedly. "Thanks for caring enough to be here."

"Anytime you need me Dr.P, I'll be here. That's a promise." Rikku smiled and she felt Paine's cheek move, indicating she was smiling, which just made her own smile grow wider, as she enjoyed one of the few rare moments she could get with Paine.


	5. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**A/N: The translations are all in bulk at the bottom so it's easier. I've been getting lazy at the moment though, so there may not be any Al Bhed for a bit. Plus, it kind of gives you the view that Yuna has also. And it's also neater in structure not to have it half way through the story.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! N dawntheif, you aren't the only one who can't stand bad grammar. I do English Literature, so my grammar has to be right, so that's why it is also on here. And also, its cos I used to have an Alex/Marissa OC fic.**

**Hofftailing; Yes, I agree, it was too short. This one is a nice longer one. I got a bit carried away in the moment. :p but i doubt ne1 will care. neways, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or scenes of FF X-2, I just use them. The storyline, girl/girl idea and anything else square doesn't own in this fic, is mine.  
**

**Chap 5: There Must Be Something There That Wasn't There Before**

Paine woke up alone that morning, and wondered if Gippal was hounding Rikku. It would give her a nice excuse to punch him, after all Rikku was technically her girl. Although she hated to admit it, she'd become quite attached to the younger woman, and also, if she was honest, attracted.

Getting up, Paine pulled on her usual things, leather trousers, leather jacket and black tank top. Giving her hair a brush, and using gel to hold it in place, she wandered down to the bridge after having had some much needed, energizing breakfast.

"Paine!" Rikku grinned at her. Paine, still a little sleepy, sent Rikku a soft smile. "Awwww, is Dr.P sleepy?" Paine almost threw up with the sickly sweet tone Rikku used, but hid this from the Al Bhed, simply nodding.

"I only just woke up." Paine explained, sitting down on the steps and closing her eyes. Paine did feel a little more drowsy than usual. Maybe the coffee hadn't set in yet.

"P, not even you are this tired in the morning. I think someone may have slipped you a sleep. Mustn't they, GIPPAL?" Gippal did indeed look guilty to Paine, but that was all she remembered before she fell unconscious.

Paine woke up later, finding herself alone, but with a note in her hand in Al Bhed. She opened the letter, reading it to herself. "Kuha du Luca fedr Gippal. Yuna'c lusehk fedr, caa oui mydan. Femm secc oui muytm Paine. Muja, Rikku." Paine punched the wall hard, cursing Gippal loudly. She got up and headed to the deck to train; praying Rikku wouldn't be seduced by Gippal, as he most certainly would shake off Yuna.

Paine heard footsteps behind her. They were light, almost stealthy ones, which told her it was Rikku. Paine looked at the deck, not wanting to look at Rikku for the time being.

"Hey." For once Rikku wasn't saying it bouncily, and Paine swallowed hard. "You know, when we went down there, all I could think of, was how much I didn't want to be away from you."

Paine let the jealous tear fall from her eye. She couldn't deny it, all she wanted to do was go down to Luca and keep Gippal away from Rikku.

"Don't cry." Rikku lifted the warriors hung head, and pulled her close. "See, I'm not annoying all the time."

"You could never be annoying. Not to me." Paine retained her grip on Rikku's waist and looked up to the blonde Al Bhed.

"How, in all of Spira do you stay so calm with me?" Rikku slipped her arms around Paine's neck, resting them there whilst her hands raked through Paine's silver hair slowly.

"Yevon knows." Paine replied, letting a small smile grace her lips. Rikku searched the crimson eyes, hoping, almost praying for something that told her her feelings weren't simply unrequited. "What happened down there, in Luca?"

"He tried it, and I pushed him away. I told him I was all yours." Rikku smiled softly, as Paine watched the spirals in her eyes.

"And are you?" Rikku frowned in confusion.

"Am I what?" Rikku swallowed hard as Paine moved her cheek next to Rikku's, breathing into her ear.

"Mine." Rikku took a sharp intake of breath at this and bit her lip, closing her eyes as she grinned.

"I always will be." Rikku almost cringed at the pure cliché that was happening, that was until Paine moved back slightly from her cheek. Just inches away, Rikku felt her heart begin to pound. The usually silent and guarded warrior was showing Rikku what she wanted, all through the crimson eyes that met her own emerald ones. Rikku wondered on the thought as both stayed still, neither breaking the gaze.

I guess this is what they mean when they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Rikku knew what she wanted, but didn't move, as she watched the desire in the warriors eyes grow. Her pulse was now racing, and she felt hot, as she also felt the warrior's heart racing, realising their torso's were up against each other.

Taking the bold attempt, Rikku let her eyes drop shut, noticing the warrior's began to also, and then felt the 18 year olds lips touch her own, timidly at first, but then growing in confidence as the warrior searched for entrance into Rikku's mouth. Rikku granted access, and relished the sensation she got when she felt the warrior's tongue on her own, and the warrior's hand running through her hair, as well as the way her other hand moved over her back.

Reluctantly for both, they withdrew their lips, and rested their foreheads against each other.

"You wanna go to the uh, the cabins on the far side of the ship?" Rikku grinned as she watched the warrior breathing deeply from the loss of air, and nodded. Paine took her hand, smiling, and the pair began walking to their destination, gaining quick kisses from each other along the way.

Al Bhed translations ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuha du Luca fedr Gippal. Yuna'c lusehk fedr, caa oui mydan. Femm secc oui muytm Paine. Muja, Rikku. - Gone to Luca with Gippal. Yuna's coming with, see you later. Will miss you loads Paine. Love, Rikku.


	6. Taking It All The Way To Besaid

A/N: Re-wrote this about twenty-times. So, sorry ppl, for the wait. The reviews r damn cool! Sorry if this is short. I've had writers block for a while.

Take It All Away

"I just, I think it's time I took a time out, from everything."

"Including me."

"Rikku, surely you of all people must understand just how rushed this is?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"If I don't, I'll end up hurting you with false promises. And I just don't make false promises."

"But Paine, living on Besaid…I…isn't that just running?"

"I'm not scared of you Rikku. I'm scared of me."

"But…"

"Rikku, shh. I promise, if this is meant to be, it will be."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"The do that. Trust me."

"Ok."

"Come here my meddma dreav."

--------------------12 Months Later--------------------

"No way! Are you serious?" Rikku bounced up and down with delight at Yuna's announcement. Yuna smiled and nodded. "That means, that means I get to see Paine?"

"Yes." Yuna's smile widened and Rikku jumped. "And she said she can't wait to see her girl."

"Yes!" Rikku punched the air and Gippal, who was still with them, shook his head.

"What is it with her anyway? Miss Ice isn't exactly the best looker." Gippal sounded off, before feeling his cheek sting. He looked to find Rikku in front of him, looking angry.

"'Miss Ice' doesn't shout out anything and doesn't like people being so bitchy. Why don't you go and spank the monkey!" With that, Rikku stormed off.

Landing on Besaid, Rikku entered and ran ahead, straight to Lulu's hut to find Paine.

"She's not here Rikku. She went for a walk. She's changed a lot since she came a year ago." The black mage told the blonde Al Bhed.

"Oh poopie! I wanted to see her." Rikku sat reluctantly. Lulu got up, smiling fondly at the young woman, whose chin was now resting on her hands.

"Let's go find her. I think she was headed for the cliffs." Lulu and Rikku began the ascent, and Lulu sensed Rikku's nervousness from her silence. "She's changed. She's more compassionate and open now."

"Really? What does she look like? What does she wear?" Lulu watched carefully before deciding to answer the Al Bhed, ignoring her distracted look.

"She still has the deep red eyes of course. But she's got longer hair. And she wears white." Rikku's attention swayed back to Lulu at the mention of white clothes.

"White? She hates white." The smile Lulu showed said otherwise.

"She also wears a bikini top. With a white shirt over it, but she leaves that open." Rikku's smile had reappeared by now, and Lulu stopped. "She'll be just at the top of this hill. I'll leave you two alone."

Rikku watched the black mage leave, and then turned to continue the climb. She reached the top, and looked around, finally seeing the image she had waited for. Paine.

Al Bhed

Maddma Dreav - Little Thief


	7. Won't Be Missing You Now

**A/N:Kissmesosoft: R u serious? Fanart would be amazing! N her hair, I've like decided to add an inch onto it. N it's not gelled up, it falls everywhere. She still has her bangs of course. :p Or if u feel like making it look like the image u have in ur head, go for it. I'd love though. That would rock.**

**Oh, and to 'Someone' – I mixed up which side of my table I was looking at.I will check it in future. (oh n I thought q was W. n btw, what letter in al bhed is Z (I mean from English Z to al bhed…?)?)And at the bottom it's meant to say Meddma Dreav, not Maddma.**

**Neway, Reviews are fabvulous guys!**

** Won't Be Missing You Now  
**

Paine heard the footsteps behind her, and turned around when they stopped. The sight the greeted her was a very awe-struck Rikku.

Paine let her eyes wander over the younger woman's body, before looking back up to her face.

She wasn't sure of what to do. She didn't know if Rikku had fallen for Gippal, or if she even wanted her if she hadn't.

"Paine?" Rikku walked over, and stood next to Paine, looking over the cliff. Paine faced over the cliff also, leaning on the railing. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. Very." Paine felt something touch her hand and looked to find Rikku's over hers. "I thought you'd never come back."

"You told me trust is important, the same as promises." Rikku turned towards Paine and Paine followed, turning to face her, holding Rikku's hand even after it left the railing. "I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you."

"Just do whatever your heart tells you to." Paine let Rikku move closer, wrapping her arms around Paine's waist, initiating eye contact.

"What if it tells me that I'm scared you've changed too much?" Rikku let her eyes show this, and Paine pulled away, leading Rikku back towards the town.

"Then I think you're heart must be tainted with doubt." Paine stopped for a moment, to capture the blonde's lips with her own, letting her hands caress the blonde's sides as Rikku's hands secured themselves around her neck, and in the silver hair that now hung freely. Pulling apart, Rikku moved her hands down to the shirt that covered Paine's bikini top and unbuttoned it, before kissing her again.

"You look sexier with it open." Rikku smiled and they pair began walking hand in hand again towards the town. "Gippal's been a right idiot since you left."

"I hope he knew you were mine." Paine smiled, and Rikku smiled back happily. "And I hope you gave him a slap or two form me? He always did think with his trousers. I swear if he's even…"She began but was silenced with a kiss.

"He has tried it, and every single time I have thumped him. I told him I was yours and yours only, ok?" Paine smiled again at this before the pair continued back to the town.

"Ok. Babe?" Paine looked across to Rikku.

"Mhmm?" Rikku grinned now.

"I'm coming back onto the Celsius with you." Paine grinned and Rikku looked pleasantly surprised at her. "Come on, race you back down."

"Hey no fair!" Rikku began as Paine had already started down the slope. "You got a head start!" She followed, catching up with the crimson eyed woman as she slowed slightly before they continued to race, laughing, into the town.

"I wonder what on earth they could be talking about." Yuna thought out loud and Lulu smiled at the young ex-summoner.

"They're probably just catching up and having fun." Lulu mused on this thought before hearing Rikku's laughter, before seeing both running into view. Paine skidded to a halt before walking gracefully again. Yuna laughed as Rikku came into view with a red face. Smiling broadly, Yuna gave Paine a hug.

"It's good to see you again Paine." She told the silver haired woman.

"Likewise." Paine and Yuna let each other go and Rikku jumped onto Paine's back. "It's gonna be good to be home."


	8. Author's Notes

Authors Notes:

How does everyone like it so far? I lost my motivation a while ago, but trust me, it ALWAYS comes back. I love all Ur reviews, they rule!

Kissmesosoft, that link doesn't work. :s

N ppl, yes there will be a scene of Paine doing some more Gippal bashing. But physical ones this time.  Neways, if anyone wants to add me to msn, its 

More soon to follow. RiPa,

Or Laney, as I used to be, lol.


	9. You're Beautiful

A/N: I got stuck on what to put, and it's meant to show that the heart does grow fonder with distance. Plus I had giant wb, so the year gave me a new option of how to direct Paine.

Kissmesosoft: maybe she cud have a little skirt, longer than Rikku's but still small? Other than that, v.good.

You're Beautiful

The young Al Bhed smiled, as she revelled in the warmth of Paine's body compared to the cool feel of the deck. Having persuaded the silver haired woman to don her old attire, and to complete the outfit, cut her hair, she found herself more attracted to Paine that she'd ever been.

"What?" The steely voice penetrated her thoughts as she realised she had been transfixed on Paine's facial features.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how good you look. Is that ok Dr.P?" Using her trademark smile, she saw the corners of Paine's mouth turn up slightly. Indeed, Paine was back to herself, just how she liked it. Only this time, she knew how Paine felt about her, and vice versa.

"That's fine." Came the whispered reply.

'This is sooo romantic.' Rikku's thoughts flowed through to her as she watched the stars shining. It reminded her of the question she hadn't yet had answered. "Paine?"

"Yes?" Came the monotonous reply. Rikku's mind faltered, before resolution set in and she continued.

"Why did you leave?" Paine sat up, and then got up, leaving Rikku to sit up and look on with interest as the warrior stood with her back towards her. Rikku found herself becoming distracted with the warriors ass before she shook her head an awaited a reply.

"I…Rikku, it's hard. I can't tell you now." The warrior rand a trembling hand through her hair, and wondered why she was so anxious about it, I mean, she'd admitted to Rikku that she did like her, but how could she explain what happened?

"Paine, you can tell me anything, why can't you tell me now?" Paine turned briefly, to let her lips linger on the younger woman's before she turned away again.

"Just, give me time." She stated, before walking back into the ship, leaving Rikku with her questions and confusions.


	10. Do You Remember

**Author's Note: I know, that last chapter was small, and it sucked, but I was completely blocked, and it was a small filler chapter. I'm still a little stuck on where this is going, but I'm just gonna roll with it. This chap, well, ur not meant to fully understand it, but what the hey, u'll get what I mean later on.  
**

Paine sat on her bed and closed her eyes, feeling her senses enhance as she was careful to remember she wanted to be alone.

Her mind cast itself back to the conversation she had just had with Rikku. How could she just go out and say it? It wasn't exactly easy to admit to Lulu, let alone Rikku. The name stilled her thoughts. Lulu. How long had it been since they'd met, before the past twelve months?

She thought back to that time, before she'd met Rikku, before Rikku and Yuna themselves had met Lulu, and before Lulu had met Wakka. When it was just Lulu, and no-one else, Lulu aged 19 then, with Paine's age being just 14. She tried to remember that vital information that Lulu had told her, that information that she could rely upon to help her make up her mind.

5 Years Previously

"Happy birthday little one." A smile formed on Paine's face as she turned to face the target from with the silky voice had come from. She was carrying a large birthday cake, and she set it down on the table, before turning towards Paine and holding out her arms for a hug. Paine ran over, jumping into the arms with ease, with the woman tightly hugging her. "My my, you've got a lot more grown-up wince last year."

"Yeah! I'm taller than all the girls in my class!" A bright Paine recalled. The elder of the two laughed, leaving Paine with a confused look plastered on her face.

"Always trying to prove you're worth, aren't you Paine?" Paine looked at the older of the two with confusion. "You don't have to prove yourself to me. You know what I think of you."

"Of course! We're best friends!" A smile took a hold of Paine's face, and Lulu smiled with it. Paine left the dark-haired woman's arms and then and walked over to where Lulu's present to her laid. Lulu nodded to her and Paine pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal the large black box, looking back at Lulu in interest.

"Open it." Lulu urged hero n, and Paine ran a hand along the smooth black leather, finally letting both hands rest over the clasps. She unclasped the cool metal, and then, slowly, and with anticipation, opened the box. In it was a large amount of leather, with belts resting on top of it. "If my calculations are correct, then that outfit should fit you by the age of 17. Look underneath it too, but be careful now."

"Ok." Paine's face was already lit up with excitement, and her fingers trembled slightly, as she lifted off the thick leather to reveal the long steel blade. Looking at it in wonder, she ran her hand along the cool metal, before grasping the handle, and lifting it with ease. She cut the air swiftly before placing the blade back inside its box. "This is beautiful Lulu. How'd did you get them?"

"It doesn't matter. You, Paine, are a born warrior, and I hope, that someday, when we meet again, that I can turn to you for help, if I need it." Lulu smiled at her young friend.

"I always help you Lulu! You're the best friend ever!" Lulu found herself being swept up into a hug that resembled a strangle-hold.

"I know you will. You've got a big heart, big enough for the world to fit in. Let's hope you stay that way, eh?" Lulu playfully ruffled up the young teen's hair and saw a grin form on her face again.

"I will! I promise!" She grinned hugging the goth-like woman again, to have the hug returned happily. "I'll never change."

Present Day

Paine looked at the ceiling of the Cabin and cursed loudly. "Vilg! Fro lyh'd E nasaspan?" She spoke it to the unseen air, and jumped when she turned to see Rikku looking at her.

"Can't remember what?" Rikku looked at Paine, and wondered on why the warrior was so hostile recently.

"Nothing Rikku. Just leave me alone!" She swiftly stood and stalked out, leaving a confused Rikku speechless and wondering what she'd done wrong.


End file.
